


Enemy Tovarishch

by RavishGalante



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Historical References, OC, Red Army, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavishGalante/pseuds/RavishGalante
Summary: concept of a work i want to write
Kudos: 3





	Enemy Tovarishch

A slow, labored inhale leads itself to a shaky exhale. A cloud of warm breath creeps up from a pile of rubble and cloth in an abandoned building in Stalingrads’ industrial district. The sounds of weapons firing and explosions echo through rows of destroyed, abandoned buildings. crumbling smokestacks and various networks tunnels lead to trenches filled by bodies of poor conscripts. In one of the buildings that remain standing, a mass of cloth begins to crawl backwards from a partially destroyed wall and back into the dark shadows, away from any possible straying eyes. Reaching up, it pulls its hood back, revealing the toughened face of a woman having been exposed to the elements for days on end. 

The howling winds bite into her skin like a wolf into the flesh of its prey, unrelenting and piercing deep into her very soul. The shivering was futile to try and warm her, her wool uniform was barely enough to keep her alive as the winter winds blew straight through everything the Red Army told its soldiers they would need to win. Along with her seething hatred, the knowledge her prey had it worse helped her overcome her own suffering. Setting her rifle aside, she pressed her back against the brick wall, feeling a cloud beginning to form inside her. Wither it was from the lack of sleep or the lack of eating, she didn’t care. She could eat when the mission was over, she could sleep when she got back to her bed. Feeling her stomach groan in protest, she placed her hand on top as if it would cover the noise. 

Not a second later, the roaring of a German trucks’ engine grew louder before the screeching of its breaks. Cursing under her breath, her frozen digits griped the wood of her rifle as she quickly moved back into her position. Sighting in through her scope, she could see the number of Wuffen troops jumping out of the trucks covered bed. Scanning each one, going over her target’s description in her head again and again, she takes off the safety. Letting out another long exhale, her body became completely still. Focusing on her crosshairs, she placed the tip of the post right in the center of the SS officer’s forehead as he leaves his hide out, walking towards the truck of soldiers. 

The whistling of an artillery shell grew louder, almost as loud as the icy blood pumping in her ears matching the beating of her heart. The moment the shell impacts the ground not too far off, her rifle fires and she watched as her target’s head snaps back, a bloody hole appearing dead center in his forehead. The body drops back and flops onto the ground, the soldiers all drop to the ground, unsure where the shot came from since the rifles report was covered by the artillery. After confirming her target, she begins to crawl backwards again before rising to her feet and taking off down a nearby flight of stairs, disappearing into the darkness once again.


End file.
